


Mr. Sexy Setter

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Volleyball, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, INTENSE teasing omg, Kageyama is hot as fuck, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, Sub Hinata, Sweat, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, a lot of sweat, dom Kageyama, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: He jogged lightly over to his boyfriend and Hinata squealed internally as sweat flung from his chest, abs stretching tight as he came over to his boyfriend. Hinata gulped and blinked before finally making eye contact with the setter.As the other's laughed and talked about their plays, Kageyama leaned down closely to Hinata and teased quietly in his ear,"Like what you see?"OR Hinata can't help it when he becomes hot and bothered by the sight of his very attractive boyfriend.





	Mr. Sexy Setter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticMandragora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MysticMandragora).



> This work is dedicated to @MysticMandragora for yet ANOTHER marvelous idea for a fic! This was soooo fun to write, thanks so much for the ideas! I hope you like it!

"Nishinoya, how about you let me handle that--"

"Asshole, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't set up the pole on my own! I'm strong, too!"

"You're going to hurt yourself--"

"Shut up, Tsukishima! Mind your own business!"

In the end, Tsukishima ended up having to set up the pole for the volleyball net despite the shorter man's protests.

"Nice, Tsukki!" called Yamaguchi and Tsukishima snapped at him a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

"Kageyama, can you help us unroll the net?"

Kageyama said nothing and swaggered over to Daichi, helping him lift it up so that they could hook it onto one of the poles they'd just staked into the sand. Sugawara stood by and began drawing lines on the sand around them to mark where was in and what was out-of-bounds. The other's began to set up towels and beach umbrellas to shade them from the hot sun that was shining brightly ahead that day.

As Daichi and Kageyama finished up hanging up the net, the rest of them began applying sunscreen. Hinata was rubbing the lotion on his legs and then his arms, chest, and shoulders. He applied a bit to his face before turning to face Kageyama.

"Can you put some on my back?" he asked and Kageyama took the bottle from him and poured a small amount on his hands, touching Hinata's warm back and rubbing in circles. Hinata made sure a reasonable amount was on his stomach as he waited for Kageyama to finish applying the lotion to his back. When he was done, Hinata put his t-shirt back on.

"Dumbass, what was the point of rubbing the lotion on for you if you're just going to put your shirt back on?"

"I wanted an excuse to have you touch me," Hinata said flirtatiously, and when Kageyama turned a little pink he added, "Also, you can never be too careful! I don't want to get burned."

"Whatever," Kageyama muttered. He looked around and watched his old teammate's applying lotion and began applying some to his feet and legs. Hinata rubbed a little on his boyfriend's face and neck.

"Are you going to keep your shirt on?" Hinata asked and Kageyama pondered the thought for a moment.

"No," he answered and in a second he was pulling the material over his head and putting it in the beach bag beside Hinata's. The orange-haired man blushed harshly and watched his boyfriend apply sunscreen to his arms and chest and stomach. Hinata bit his lip.

"Stupid," he murmured and began to rub the lotion in on his boyfriend's chest, "Rub it in properly."

Kageyama watched as his tinier boyfriend rubbed slow circles around his chest. "You just wanted to feel my pecs."

Hinata snorted and rolled his eyes, but Kageyama was right; he wanted to feel his boyfriend.

Hinata helped him apply sunscreen to his back and then they were ready to play. Everyone took off their shoes and made their way back to their homemade volleyball court. Hinata bit his lip as they divided up teams. He was feeling a little nervous since he hadn't played with his first-year team for nearly five years. Everyone looked rather grown and mature; even Noya was a little bit taller than he had been in high school, and Tsukishima had only grown taller since the last time he'd played with him only two years ago. 

But one thing that Hinata had noticed that hadn't changed was Yamaguchi still by his best friend's side. He was admiring Tsukishima and blushing when the taller man decided to discard his shirt. Hinata smiled softly when he made eye contact with his old friend and winked at him. Yamaguchi flushed.

"Okay, so we've got twelve people here," Daichi said, obviously, "So let's break up into teams of six. Or do you guys wanna select captain's and choose from there?"

"Well, Kageyama and I have to be on opposing teams because we're the only setters," Suga said, "So I guess if we're going to do captain's then we'll have to make sure we aren't on the same time."

"Okay," Daichi said, "Then which two people are going to be team captains?"

"You and Ennoshita, obviously," Nishinoya snorted, "You two have both been one before, so it only makes sense." The rest of them agreed silently.

"Okay," Ennoshita smiled, "Daichi, I think you should pick first."

Daichi, unsurprisingly, picked Sugwara first.

"I guess that means I'm on Ennoshita's team," Kageyama said and he made his way over to the shorter, brown-haired man.

They continued picking teams and Tanaka laughed loudly when he was picked for Daichi's team and Nishinoya went to Ennoshita's team.

"You're on, Nishinoya!" Tanaka cackled and Noya made a crack at him and the two continued to argue playfully as the rest of the team was picked. Hinata silently prayed that he got to play with his favorite player.

"I'll choose... Narita!" Ennoshita announced and Hinata was beginning to feel a little weary. He and Yamaguchi were the only two left that hadn't been picked, and if Daichi didn't pick Yamaguchi then that meant he and Kageyama would be on opposing teams.

Daichi, however, knew exactly where Hinata wanted to be. "I guess I shouldn't break up Karasuno's greatest power duo," he laughed, "Okay, awesome. Then that means I get Yamaguchi and his amazing float serves."

Yamaguchi blushed and went to Daichi's team. He was feeling a little proud that Daichi acknowledged him. Hinata laughed loudly and ran over to Kageyama, bouncing in front of him. The taller one rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great," he muttered, "Now I have to play with you."

Hinata crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Shut up!"

As the split up onto their teams, they all huddled with their groups to set up their first rotation.

"Okay," Ennoshita said, looking around at his team, "Asahi, you'll be on the back left and I'm going to take the back right. Narita, you take left and Hinata, you take the middle. Kageyama, you can be on the front right."

"You're going to put me next to Shouyou right away?" Kageyama questioned and Ennoshita smirked.

"You bet. Trust me." He turned to Noya and smiled. "You know what to do, right, Nishinoya?"

"Hell yeah!" the libero laughed and then they split up and took their positions.

Ennoshita's team served the first ball and they began playing the game. They hit the ball back and forth, Tsukishima blocking a hit that came at him but Noya was there to catch it and hit the ball back up into the air.

Hinata was growing antsy. He wanted to touch the ball, wanted to jump up high over the net and spike.

"Kageyama!" Ennoshita called and the setter ran a little forward, eyeing up his possible plays. Hinata was there, yes, about to jump up high and swing, but no, Tsukki was on the other side and he'd for sure block it. But maybe that's what the other team wouldn't be expecting, if Hinata jumped later than when Tsukki jumped and was able to spike it down over him... but would Hinata think that way?

And yes, his tiny, stupid boyfriend knew the play before it was even going to happen. He bent down and swung his arms back, ready to jump, but stumped Tsukishima and Tanaka when they jumped up to block only to see that Hinata had not yet jumped. Hinata barked out a laugh and jumped up high then, and the ball touched Kageyama's hands and he knew just what to do, knew how to earn the point and then he was tossing it to Hinata, right into his palm as the orange-haired man spiked it hard across the net.

But it wasn't over, because Daichi bent over backwards to make sure the ball did not hit the ground and, with a closed fist he hit it back up high into the air.

The game progressed wearily. Sometimes, they would be too evenly matched and the first set went on seemingly forever, with each team earning a point one at a time back and forth. But none of them cared. They loved volleyball, all of them, and the joy of playing with their old team gave them a rush like no other.

As Ennoshita's team took the first set by one point, they celebrated and cheered. Hinata laughed with glee, wiping sweat from across his forehead before turning to his boyfriend, ready to jump into his arms, ready to hug him tight at their victory, despite being so overheated from the sun.

But Hinata's smile fell immediately at the sight of his taller boyfriend.

/Hot/. That was the first word that rang through Hinata's head as he looked over at the setter. Kageyama was lifting a hand to his forehead, running a hand through his sweaty, slicked back hair. It was wet, looking gelled. Hinata watched a bead run down the side of his head, down and around his ear lobe. He turned for a moment, and Hinata hiccuped as he saw that Kageyama's back was now in view. There were several beads of sweat trickling down the heated skin. But nothing compared to when Kageyama turned around, exposing his chest.

Hinata wanted to run his tongue across that chest. The abs that were now glistening with a sheet of sweat and the pecs that were tanned and shimmering in the sunlight. Hinata bit his lip and watched a bead drip down his collarbone, all the way down across a hard pec and stopping right next to one of Kageyama's soft nipples. Hinata whimpered lowly as his team cheered around him. He didn't hear any of them, saw no one but Kageyama.

Kageyama, who had finally picked up on his smaller boyfriend staring at him. He smirked wickedly. He jogged lightly over to his boyfriend and Hinata squealed internally as sweat flung from his chest, abs stretching tight as he came over to his boyfriend. Hinata gulped and blinked before finally making eye contact with the setter.

As the other's laughed at talked about play's, Kageyama leaned down closely to Hinata and teased quietly in his ear,

"Like what you see?"

Hinata felt himself go hot, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the sun. He embarrassingly looked away from his boyfriend's eyes but that was a mistake, because now he was eye level with his hard pecs. He watched as his boyfriend took slow breaths, watched his abs expand and then shrink. Hinata confidently looked backed into his boyfriend's eyes and whimpered. Kageyama's eyes filled with lust.

"Hey, could you two stop flirting over there and get back to the game?"

Kageyama turned and gritted his teeth at Tsukishima, who was grinning devilishly. Kageyama looked at Hinata one more time and fucking /winked/ at him before jogging back to his position. Hinata watched him as he ran almost in slow motion, biting his lip and reveling in the way Kageyama's back muscles flexed and stretched as he ran. 

He felt his dick give a twitch.

The next set was absolutely hopeless. Hinata could not keep his eyes off of Kageyama and the setter knew it. Every now and then, after a point, Kageyama would turn and stare directly into his eyes and he combed his fingers through his hair or would run a sweaty hand up his abs and over pecs to the back of his neck. He'd smirk at Hinata or bite his lip and release it immediately after. Hinata silently begged for him to stop, feeling his dick beginning to harden in his shorts.

"Hinata?"

The middle blocker blinked and looked over at his team, who were looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Uh... your serve."

Hinata felt himself go red, embarrassed. He picked up the volleyball and made his way to serve. However, Hinata found that he'd never really come to get the hang on serves, and it went straight into the net. His teammate's clapped for him and told him to shake it off. But Kageyama ran right over to him as they rotated positions, leaned in, and said seductively,

"Come on, babe, don't get all hot and bothered on me, now..."

Hinata wanted to slap Kageyama and his stupid, delicious-looking abs.

By the end of their match, Hinata was sporting a raging hard-on. His shorts did an amazing job at hiding it, however, but his boyfriend, of course, noticed immediately. Kageyama was currently celebrating their victory over Daichi's team by giving each of his teammate's a high-five. When he sauntered over to Hinata, however, he shook his hair from side-to-side and allowed sweat drops to fly everywhere. Hinata bit his lip.

"What's wrong, darling?" Kageyama teased, "You're looking a little pale..."

"Shut up," Hinata said through gritted teeth. He kept his voice low, did not want his teammate's to hear as he said, "Find an excuse for us to leave."

"Oh? But why?" Kageyama hummed, smirk evident under his nose, "I'm having a nice time. Aren't you, Shouyou?"

Hinata stared daggers at him. "You know damn well what you're doing... prick."

Kageyama licked his lips and Hinata gave a small whimper. Clearly, simply arguing with his boyfriend and trying to be snappy with him wasn't working. Hinata thought for a moment before smirking back at him and leaning closer into his boyfriend. He slowly raised a hand and began tapping his fingers over his boyfriend's right pec, drawing patterns on the slick skin. Kageyama looked down at him, confused, and said nothing.

"Mm," Hinata whispered lowly to him. He looked at up Kageyama through his eyelashes then, biting his lip and slowly releasing it just as Kageyama had done to him. He leaned up a little closer and continued moving his hand across his boyfriend's chest before he asked, extremely bluntly, "Don't you wanna fuck me, 'Yama?"

Kageyama widened his eyes and began stuttering harshly. Hinata smiled softly at him.

"You're so hot," he said lightly, drawing a finger down over his abs, "You're strong, too."

"Stop," Kageyama demanded quietly, and his voice cracked when he said it. Hinata smirked.

"I bet you could just hold me up against a wall and fuck me until I cum... couldn't you, Tobio? And it wouldn't even strain you at all, since your muscles are so big... you'd think I weigh nothing at all..."

"Fuck," Kageyama whispered so low that almost Hinata didn't even hear it. He closed his eyes tightly, thinking that maybe if he couldn't see his cute, flirtatious boyfriend then it would make his cock, which was hardening up at Hinata's words alone, would soften.

"Kageyama! Hinata! Are you coming?"

The pair looked over at Sugawara, who was smiling at them. Hinata shouted back to him before he grabbed Kageyama's face in his hands and forced his head down. He kissed at Kageyama's ear once and whispered,

"We have to go and join our friends now, but just know that... that the only thing I'm going to be thinking of is sucking your nice, big cock in my mouth." He kissed Kageyama's cheek and then ran around him, running after his friends smugly. Kageyama stood there, dazed. His mind was going to dangerous places, and at that second all he could think of was of what Hinata had just said; his boyfriend on his knees in front of him, sucking and licking at his hard dick until he came all over his face and tongue.

Kageyama could feel himself straining against his swimsuit. He cursed at Hinata mentally, cursed at his stupid asshole of a boyfriend. He felt his brow crease and then he was smirking, thinking to himself that this wasn't the end of his torment against Hinata and that his boyfriend would not win their little charade the two of them played that afternoon.

***

"Mm," Hinata moaned. Kageyama felt his face go red. They were currently eating ice cream with the rest of their team and of /course/ Hinata decided to go with a Popsicle. He knew very well that Hinata didn't even like Popsicle's and had only chosen the ice cream so that he could wrap his lips around it and bob his head up and down on it. "It's yummy, Tobio."

Tobio glared at him harshly, watching as Hinata made eye contact with him as he licked around the Popsicle.

"Fuck you," Tobio said quietly so that his friends would not hear. Hinata smiled.

"It's sticky," Hinata noted as a drop of ice cream fell on the fingers he was using to hold the Popsicle. He grabbed the stick with his other hand and began to lick at the drop, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking hard. Kageyama grunted.

Slowly, Kageyama tipped his vanilla ice cream to the side a bit so that a dollop of it would fall down on his chest. He hissed a little at the sudden cold on his hot pec, but that didn't stop him. He smiled at Hinata and teasingly said.

"Oops. How clumsy of me."

The taller boy used on his fingers to scoop up the dripping ice cream and pop it in his mouth. He licked around his finger and bore his eyes into Hinata's. The shorter boy was turning bright pink, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend lap at the ice cream. He looked away, cursing. Kageyama grinned to himself at his small victory.

Yamaguchi suggested that they all get in the water for a bit and everyone mutually agreed. Kageyama stood up and offered a hand to his boyfriend, who turned his head with a "hmph!" and got up on his own, crossing his arms and walking past the other man. Kageyama smirked to himself and followed after him.

They were all swimming in the water now and Kageyama and Hinata were both equally thankful. Although their shorts did a well enough job of hiding their obvious erections, they were now able to freely move around as they pleased in the water without having to conceal anything.

Their teammate's played games and Kageyama and Hinata kept to themselves. The rest of the team figured they just needed a little time to enjoy themselves and did not bug them again until later.

Kageyama and Hinata were swimming in front of one another, feeling the waves splash against them. The water was a lot calmer that day, and it made it easy to simply stand in one spot and let the water lap around them. They watched each other for a long time as their former teammate's played around a ways away from them.

"Are you having fun?" asked Kageyama seriously. Hinata wanted to hit him, wanted to make a snappy retort back at him, but he decided to answer honestly. He, too, wanted to have a little time for him and Kageyama that day at the beach, and he decided not to spend it arguing or teasing one another.

"Yeah," answered Hinata sweetly, "I am. I missed them," he said as he took a glance at his friends.

"Me too," Tobio said and he gave him a small smile. Hinata loved it when Kageyama smiled at him so sincerely. He wanted to hug him, so he did, or at least kind of did. He reached forward and rested his hands on Kageyama's shoulders before leaning further in and locking his hands around his neck. The taller boy grabbed at Hinata's hips and rested them there. They could get away with this, at least, since their friends were so distracted.

Everybody knew they were together, but the pair didn't want to make their friends uncomfortable with being so affectionate all the time. Even the two of them didn't show their love as much when they were in public, except for occasionally holding hands. But Hinata couldn't help himself sometimes. 

He looked into Kageyama's eyes and turned a little pink. Kageyama was the first person he had ever dated, and despite the two of them having dated for some time, Hinata always got a little shy when the two stood smiling at each other in silence. Kageyama was staring deep within him, and when his lips twitched a bit to give him a genuine smile, Shouyou could not help but lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips.

It was went to be innocent, but the action made each of their dicks twitch. For a single moment, the two of them forgot they were both harder than rocks. Kageyama reached a hand up to stroke the side of Hinata's face, tilting his head and pressing harder into the kiss. Hinata whimpered and gripped onto him tighter, until they were flush against one another in the water. He allowed his upper arms to rest on Kageyama's shoulders, and used one of his hands to tangle his fingers into the back of his boyfriend's hair. He pulled very, very lightly and Kageyama groaned and opened his mouth a bit.

He swiped his tongue across Hinata's lip and the shorter man opened his mouth so that they could lick at each other. He moaned loudly since nobody else was around to hear them, and gripped harder at Kageyama's hair, which was slightly wet from the water. Kageyama moved his hands to Hinata's back and pressed them even further together as they kissed heavily. 

Tobio slotted a leg between Hinata's and pulled him closer, until his intentions were clear. Shouyou moaned when he felt his cock grind against his boyfriend's thigh, and then he pulled away from Kageyama's mouth and was using his hair to guide him to his neck, instead. Kageyama immediately began to kiss at his neck, biting occasionally and then licking harshly. He kissed at the skin of his neck, peppering and coating him with endless wet marks.

"'Yama," Hinata gasped, "Tobio."

The other boy rocked Hinata's hips against him again and Hinata moaned out again, throwing his head back. Hinata licked his lips and then looked around. His old teammate's still were not paying them any mind, and it seemed they were now induced in a game of 'Marco Polo'. He bit his lip and decided not to close his eyes anymore, instead cautiously looking around them in case someone began to approach them. He continued to whimper as he humped Kageyama's leg and felt hot kisses and light suckling on his neck and shoulders. 

The beach was not that crowded that day, thankfully, but Hinata looked behind him and still saw small children running around on the beach a ways away from them. He looked down and watched water ripple and lick at Kageyama's back and groaned at the sight. Everything about Tobio turned him on.

The other man continued to kiss at his boyfriend's shoulder and opened his eyes a bit. He carefully moved his hands down from where they were gripping Hinata's hips, grinding him against himself, and quickly moved them down to grab handful's of Hinata's ass cheeks instead. Hinata groaned as he felt hands on his backside. Kageyama groped him through his swimsuit, pulling up on Hinata's ass and allowing Hinata to hump him harder. 

Tobio stopped kissing at his neck and instead rested his chin on Hinata's shoulder and listened to him whimper. He bit his lip before slowly creeping a hand in the back of Hinata's swimsuit and grabbing his ass directly. Hinata whined and buried his face in Kageyama's shoulder for only a moment before he remembered he was supposed to be keeping watch. He laid his cheek against his shoulder instead and watched his friends play around in the water. At that moment, he felt a little perverted to be with Kageyama the way he currently was when their friends were in sight.

"'Yama," Hinata whimpered and then he groaned loudly in shock when the other man stuck a finger inside of him, dry. "W-Wait," Hinata cried, "I-Idiot, we're i-in the water!"

"So?" Tobio said flatly, and he shoved a little further inside.

"S-So, what if I get a disease up my butt?"

Kageyama snorted, "You're not going to get a disease, dumbass." He wiggled his finger around inside gently, simply stroking Hinata's insides and listened as his tinier boyfriend whimpered and whined at the feeling. "Shit," he cursed lowly, and then he turned his head to stick his tongue in Hinata's ear and began nipping at his lobe wetly, "You're so tight, babe, and I've only got one finger in you."

"S-Stop," Hinata cried. Kageyama kissed the side of his head and began to pump in and out of him. "Wait, Tobio, p-please."

"Why?" Kageyama grunted, "It doesn't feel good?"

"N-Not here," stuttered Hinata, "Please, not here."

Kageyama disappointingly removed his finger and Hinata began to huff and pant. He pulled away a little in his boyfriend's arms until he was able to look at his face.

"I want you," mumbled Hinata and Kageyama kissed his cheek.

"I want you, too," he said back, "But we can't right now. When we get home..."

"I want it now," Hinata whimpered quietly, "I'm so hard."

"I know. But we can't."

Hinata whined. He pulled away from Kageyama's leg and looked around. "Let's go to the changing rooms."

Kageyama blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

Hinata whined out, nice and long, "Please, Tobio, I want you."

"But... but what if another family comes in?"

The other boy stuck his bottom lip out. "I'll be quiet."

Kageyama scoffed at him. "You're out of your mind." Hinata bit his lip and Kageyama's eyes darkened. "You really want it that bad..."

"Yeah," Hinata whispered lowly, "I want your cock inside me."

Kageyama closed his eyes, thinking. "What about the others?"

"They won't notice if we make it quick."

The other man took several deep breaths, unsure. Hinata whimpered out and began to feel over his boyfriend's abs again. Tobio opened his eyes and looked at him. Hinata slid his hand down Kageyama's abs, down his navel until he began to cup over his boyfriend's hard cock. Hinata moaned and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he felt over him. 

"Mm, you're so hard, Tobio," moaned Hinata lowly, stroking over him, "You're so big in my hand. I want you inside me so bad. I want you so bad," Hinata then fluttered his eyelashes at him and looked up at him innocently, asking, "Don't you want me, Tobio?"

That was enough. Tobio grabbed his arms and growled and then he was dragging them toward the beach. Hinata bit his lip. They began shuffling through the sand, up towards where there things were. They were soaking wet, and Kageyama threw a towel they packed toward Hinata and started digging for his own. 

They hurriedly began to dry off and did their best to dry their swim trunks. Hinata whimpered when he grazed over his aching boner. 

"Good enough," Tobio growled and then he snatched Hinata's towel from him and dropped it by their bags. He carried his own in one hand and then gripped Hinata's hand in the other, headed for the changing rooms.

When they entered, Tobio mentally cursed. There were six stalls in the entire building, and three of them were occupied, meaning they weren't alone. Kageyama dragged him into one of the empty stalls, anyway, and was very thankful as he noticed there was no gap underneath the door, meaning if he were to suddenly shove Shouyou to his knees and cram his cock in his mouth, nobody would be able to tell.

And thanks exactly what he did. He slammed the door shut and then laid his damp towel on the ground. It was a tile floor and it was all Tobio could do to make the small stall more comfortable for his boyfriend. There was a bench connected to the wall on one side and a very large mirror against the back wall. Kageyama smirked at that.

"Come here," Tobio grunted and Hinata bit his lip. He sat down on the bench and pushed Hinata to his knees in front of him. He knew they'd have to be quick and careful not to talk too loud or make too much noise, but his cock was begging to be stuffed into Hinata's mouth and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Suck me," Tobio whispered and Hinata bit his lip and helped to remove the only article of clothing Kageyama was wearing. The dark-haired man felt a little exposed and a little dirty sitting his bare ass on the wooden bench, but they were out of options. Hinata whimpered silently at the sight of Tobio's hard cock and he immediately reached out to touch him. His cock was a little sticky from the water, but Hinata leaned in and immediately began to suck at him, anyway. However, he quickly recoiled and popped off, scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Ew," Hinata whispered, "You taste like saltwater."

Tobio bit his lip and said nothing. Hinata leaned back in and began sucking him again, stroking the bottom half of his dick as he slurped around the tip. However, the shorter male quickly withdrew again and stuck out his tongue, disgusted.

"Can you not do it?" Kageyama growled and Hinata looked up at him, frowning. They held eyes for a moment before Hinata shifted on the towel, spread his legs further apart and dove in again. He took him all the way in his mouth, gagging at the taste and the fact that Kageyama was deep in his throat. He thought that, maybe, if he sucked and licked around him good enough that the taste would go away.

And it did. Hinata, several moments later, began sucking him like normal and closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around his boyfriend's dick, slurping up precum. The taste of Kageyama's salty sperm made the nasty seawater taste fade away completely. Hinata moaned lowly and tried to focus on pleasing his boyfriend rather than listen to another family beside them making noise as they changed.

Kageyama threw his head back and tried not to groan. The way Hinata was swallowing his cock was extremely good, but he didn't want them to get caught, did not want to let the other families know what exactly they were doing. He bit his lip and closed his eyes and tangled his long, slender fingers in Hinata's hair and scratched at him as he was sucked on like candy.

Hinata loved sucking on Kageyama's cock. He, normally, loved the taste of him and liked the feeling of being choked by his boyfriend's fat cock. He liked it even more inside him, but watching Kageyama's face as he pleased him satisfied Hinata. Especially then, when Kageyama was still a little damp on his chest from the water and sweat, Hinata could not help but eye him up. Hinata whimpered as he bobbed his head on Tobio, staring at his boyfriend's abs expand as he took in harsh breaths. 

Finally, Kageyama was swallowing hard and pulling at Hinata's hair to get him to stop. Feeling distraught, Hinata unwilling pulled away from him and licked his lips. Kageyama pulled him up and then whispered in his ear,

"Get on your hands and knees."

Hinata moaned quietly and did as told, gripping at the bench beneath him. Kageyama immediately pulled down his swim trunks and threw them on the ground, leaning forward and pulling Hinata's ass cheeks apart. Hinata wanted to moan, and almost said something incredibly nasty and dirty to him before he remembered where they were. Kageyama felt over Hinata's sticky and damp cheeks before leaning in and immediately licking at Hinata's hole.

Hinata bent down until his forehead was resting against the bench beneath him, struggling to hold in the pleasure he was feeling. Kageyama pulled his tongue back for just a moment in disgust; Hinata, too, tasted like saltwater. But he dove back in and continued lapping at him, anyway, sticking his tongue deep inside of him and licking all around. Hinata whimpered and began to shake.

It was incredibly hard not to moan. Hinata was whimpering and whining quietly, biting his cheek to keep from making too much noise. He began to push back on his boyfriend's face, silently begging for more. Kageyama grabbed his hips and began slurping at him hard, sucking on his rim and shoving his tongue in deeper all at once. Hinata banged a fist on the bench beneath him, making it vibrate as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He felt his eyes roll back up into his skull as Kageyama fucked him with his tongue. 

He could feel every inch of it licking inside of him. The tip was prodding at the top of his asshole deep within him, and the side of his tongue continuously tickled his insides. The bottom wiggled flatly at his interior, making him squirm. But above all, it felt extremely wet and Hinata squeezed around it once. Kageyama gripped harder at his sides.

Finally, Tobio began to writhe his tongue in and out of him, pumping into him and sucking. Hinata screwed his face up in pure pleasure. They heard one of the groups in the changing room leave and Kageyama could not stand it any longer. He pulled his tongue out of Hinata, who whimpered lowly. Kageyama stood up and then stared at Hinata in the mirror, who was hiding his face in his forearm to conceal his moans. 

The other boy leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

"We don't have lube, so I'll go slow. Okay?"

Shouyou merely whimpered back and Kageyama kept his promise. He stood up fully and then pulled Hinata's cheeks apart and gripped at his own cock, stroking it for a moment. He aimed for his hole and slowly pushed inside, stopping once the tip was in. Hinata began to scratch at the bench beneath him.

They moved incredibly slow. The only lube they had was saliva, and Kageyama did not want to hurt his boyfriend, as much as he wanted to slam inside of him and have his way with him.

Hinata was already panting harshly, but remained silent as Kageyama inched inside of him. They listened as a mother talked to her child in the stall next to them and tried to be quiet. Meanwhile, Kageyama continued to watch his boyfriend in the mirror, watched, as he pushed completely inside of him, as Hinata lifted his head a bit and clenched his teeth together in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut and Kageyama waited for him to adjust to his size, watching Hinata's face. His mouth was slightly open and he was panting heavily. Kageyama licked his lips at the sight.

Very slowly, he pulled out and re-entered him. Hinata gripped the bench harder and rested his head against the side of his head. Kageyama slowly pulled out again and then gently pressed his cock back inside of Hinata, squeezing at Hinata's sides in pleasure.

He continued just like that, going agonizingly slow. But Tobio could go no faster. If they went too fast, their hips would slap together loudly and make it very obvious what they were doing. Hinata almost could not stand the pace they were moving at, wanted it fast and hard and rough, wanted his boyfriend to fuck him like he knew he could.

Tobio sucked in heavy breaths and started to think to himself that they probably should've waited until they'd gotten home, that way he could make Hinata scream like he desperately wanted to. The other boy had been extremely naughty that day, teasing him and giving him an erection (even though he had done the exact same thing to the other man) and Kageyama wanted to punish him.

But for now, they moved horribly slow. Tobio, however, every now and then, would pull out and wait a minute before shoving back in hard. The force of it did not create that loud of a noise as it would've if it had been continuous, and so he continued to shove hard inside often to relieve some of the want of wanting to fuck Hinata hard.

He repeated himself, pulled out and then shoved back in hard. Hinata let out a particularly loud yelp and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Kageyama smirked and slapped inside of him hard once more.

But, at that moment, after they continued to move horribly slow, the remaining families began to exit the changing rooms and Hinata and Kageyama silently rejoiced. The second that the door had swung shut behind them and the room was now dead silent, Kageyama did not hold back. He began to pound furiously inside of his boyfriend and Hinata cried, "Fuck, finally!"

The slapping of their hips was loud in the echoing room. Hinata began to moan loudly, lifting his head from his forearms and shifting slightly. Kageyama did what he'd been wanting to do the entire time and reached a hand forward to tangle in Hinata's hair and yanked his head up hard. Hinata choked and immediately saw himself in the mirror in front of him.

"Fuck, look," Kageyama growled, "Watch yourself while I fuck you."

Hinata cried out and held his head up for awhile and felt a little embarrassed at the sight of himself being fucked. His expression was lewd and looking rather humiliating to him. His eyes wandered over the arch of his back to where Kageyama was gripping his hips and fucking harshly into him. It was an incredibly new sight to see and Hinata whined out, lowering his head again.

Kageyama growled and leaned forward over him. He shoved two fingers into Hinata's mouth and pulled him back up using just his fingers, spreading his cheeks apart to expose Hinata's teeth and tongue. Hinata moaned brokenly as he looked at himself, letting his tongue roll out and feeling the stretch of his cheeks as Kageyama held his head up. 

The sight was incredibly hot. Kageyama had never held him like that before, and he fucked harder into Hinata at the sight, felt his fingers starting to get wet against the insides of Hinata's cheeks as he drooled over him.

"See?" Kageyama grunted, "Isn't that good? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Uh!" Hinata replied and then Kageyama groaned and pulled out of his fingers and throbbing hard cock out of his boyfriend. Hinata whined loudly. 

"Come here," barked Kageyama again and he sat Hinata up. He pushed him a little forward and then sat on the bench behind him, closing his legs around the edges of it. Hinata was a little confused, but his boyfriends' intentions became clear when he began to grip at the undersides of Hinata's thighs, pulling him up. Hinata watched the muscles in his arms flex as Kageyama lifted him up onto his lap, over his cock. Hinata rested his back against Kageyama's chest, spreading his legs wide. Kageyama hooked both of his arms under Hinata's legs, forcing them apart and then struggling to grip at his cock again and shoving back inside of Hinata.

The position was entirely new and a little awkward; Hinata did not know what to do with his arms. But he reached behind him and used one arm to latch onto the back of Kageyama's neck, gripping at his hair. Hinata used the other hand to help hold one of his legs apart. It was good at first as Kageyama gave a sharp thrust into him, but then he turned bright red when he realized why Kageyama chose the position they were in.

He was on full display in the mirror. He looked into it and saw his chest heaving up and down, saw his cock hard against his tummy and noticed it coated in his own precum. But then he looked down further and saw Kageyama's big cock shoved inside of his asshole and he threw his head back on Kageyama's shoulder in humiliation. Kageyama slowed down his thrusts and nipped at his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Come on," Kageyama whispered in his ear, "Look at yourself, look at how pretty you are."

Hinata raised his head, eyes feeling wet as he bit his lip.

"There you go," Kageyama grunted and then he was fucking hard back up into him, "Watch yourself get fucked by my big cock, baby. Fuck."

"Tobio," Hinata cried as he looked in the mirror and did his best to not look at his own face. Instead, he focused on Kageyama thrusting inside of him, shoving hard and deep and tried to focus on the pleasure he was receiving from having something inside him.

"Shit," Kageyama cursed and he looked up at Hinata's face. "Look at me."

Hinata did that, snapped his eyes up from where he was being taken to look into Tobio's eyes. They stared at each other through the mirror and Kageyama smirked at him before turning his head and licking his way into Hinata's ear again. Hinata moaned loudly and did his best to grind back down on the cock inside of him. Kageyama sucked at his earlobe.

"See? You're so gorgeous," he murmured, and Hinata whined at a sharp thrust inside of him.

They stayed like that for a little while until the position started to get uncomfortable for the each of them. Kageyama lifted Hinata off of him and Hinata steadied himself on the bench. Kageyama stood up and took Hinata with him, shoving him against the wall. Kageyama was lifting him again, hooking his arms under Hinata's legs. It took the orange-haired man by surprise for a moment, and then Kageyama was entering him again and he moaned. His boyfriend pressed closer into him and Hinata wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he fucked him.

"You wanted it like this, right?" Kageyama groaned into his ear, "Wanted me to fuck you good against the wall?"

"Yes, yes, please--" Hinata cried as he continuously fell back onto Kageyama's cock. The other boy pounded inside of him, thrust his huge cock further and further into him, balls slapping loudly against his ass. They were both incredibly grateful that nobody else was in there with them, for the sounds they were making were extremely obvious. 

"Fuck me," Hinata moaned, "Fuck me harder."

Kageyama grunted and rolled his eyes, fucking up into him faster and harder. "Do you like that, Shouyou?"

"Yeah," Hinata cried, "Yes, fuck."

"You do?"

"God, yes, I love having your cock inside me."

"Ugh, shit--" Kageyama groaned, slapping up harshly as he held his boyfriend against the wall. Hinata cried out loudly and Kageyama thrust even harder into his prostate. Hinata was a moaning mess, unsure of where to grab. He switched from Kageyama's hair, to his shoulder, to throwing his fist back against the all, and then back to Kageyama's face. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Look at me," commanded Kageyama, "I want to see you while I fuck you,"

The shorter man opened his eyes and immediately saw his boyfriend staring at him. His eyes were blown with lust, dark and furrowed. Hinata moaned at the sight and immediately leaned forward to kiss him, closed his eyes and opened his mouth so that Kageyama could fuck into him in more places than one. His boyfriend licked over his tongue roughly, panting into his mouth and stifling their moans a bit as he continued to fuck his cock into him. He gripped onto the back of Hinata's thigh and squeezed it, pushing him up higher on the wall and shoving his cock deeper inside.

Hinata pulled away and Kageyama knocked their foreheads together. He was looking up at Hinata's eyes, but the other boy was looking down as he gripped his hands behind his neck, watching his cock bob up and down as his boyfriend thrust deep inside of him.

"Oh, god," Hinata moaned at the sight, "I'm gonna come."

Kageyama said nothing, leaned forward and caught his boyfriend's lips in his own again, biting onto Hinata's bottom lip. He thrust even deeper inside, shoving further in and trying to make sure his thrusts did not turn shallow. He, too, could feel his orgasm approaching as he shoved his cock inside of Hinata harder.

"You're a naughty little boy," Kageyama said to him, "Thinking you could tease me like you did and then get away with it."

"Y-You started it!" Hinata snapped and then moaned loudly when Kageyama hit harshly against his prostate, "G-God, you're so hot. You're so sexy, Tobio."

"Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, fuck, you looked so good playing today--" Hinata threw his head back and groaned. Tobio latched onto his neck, sucking hard and biting him. "Y-You're so strong, baby, fuck, and your cock is so big and g-good inside me. Fuck, I was right, you're fucking me so good a-against the wall--"

"God, yes," Tobio groaned, feeling the heat in his stomach about to burst, "Fuck. You're such an impatient little shit, Shouyou, begging me to fuck you right away--shit, even when our former fucking /teammate's/ are right there beside us--"

"Tobio--"

"I should've stuck my cock in you right there in front of them, yeah? That way they could see how much of a little slut you are for me--"

"Baby, shit, I'm cumming--"

Tobio thrust hard up into him again and came inside of his boyfriend right as the other one began yelping loudly, cum splattering around their stomachs as they came. Tobio groaned into his neck, closing his eyes and shuddering. Hinata whined as he felt himself coming down from his orgasm, and then he groaned as Kageyama slipped out of him and began to put him down.

They panted harshly against each other for a moment, sharing little kisses and breathing against one another. 

"... you."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I love you."

Shouyou smiled, resting his head against his boyfriend's chest. "I love you, too."

Tobio held him close. "I love you a lot, dumbass."

"I love you, too, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Only an idiot would agree to have sex with someone else in public when they're supposed to be visiting with their old team."

"Shut up."

Hinata leaned up and Kageyama leaned down and their lips met again softly and very briefly. When they parted, they started putting their swimsuits back on. They both recoiled a little at the feeling of putting on cold, wet swim trunks. Kageyama picked up the towel and used it to clean them both up, cleaning up Hinata's asshole before Hinata pulled them up all the way.

They held hands as they left the changing room. They weren't surprised to see their entire team in a crowd over by their stuff. The sky was beginning to unwind and settle down for the night. As the duo approached their team with wide smiles, they all turned to them, shocked.

"Where were you two? We've been looking for you for ages!"

"The bathroom," Kageyama explained immediately, "Hinata had... cramps from swimming right after we had ice cream."

Thinking back to Hinata back in high school (the boy would always be in the bathroom before and after matches due to cramps), the team accepted the answer.

"We're thinking about playing one more match before it gets dark," Tanaka told them, "Are you guys in?"

Despite them being a little exhausted from what they'd just done, Kageyama and Hinata and looked at each other with wide grins. It was astounding that none of their team could see the absolute smugness set in each of their eyes as they answered in unison,

"Definitely!"


End file.
